


Babel

by Demenior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies Romance, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Alternating, POV Hunk (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Shiro and Keith have A Bond, Shiro is bad at flirting, Slow Burn, especially his own, soft romance, ulaz lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: A series of moments of Shiro and Ulaz romancing each other and falling in love. Nothing is monumental, nothing is lifechanging, and yet every second brings them closer together, like they're in each others orbit.Also, they do a lot of talking with their supportive friends.ORTimes when the team sees how much Shiro and Ulaz care about each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro have A Bond. They're incredibly important to one another. Shiro can always rely on Keith, can always trust that he can be weak, that he can share his deepest, darkest secrets with Keith, and that Keith will always be there for him.
> 
> So why is it that Keith has to find out that Shiro's dating someone _after_ the fact?
> 
> OR
> 
> Shiro flirts with Ulaz. Keith feels threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely wrote this because I wanted Shiro to describe his (budding) relationship with Ulaz as 'soft', and then it spiraled so hard into Shiro&Keith, with background Uliro. And background Ulaz. He just keeps popping up and being smitten with Shiro.
> 
> Completely unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> If it reads like Keith might be slightly in denial about his own hero worship and crush on Shiro, then I consider myself an amazing writer because I've fully captured who Keith is. (Although, I admit, I was light on the knives in this story for Keith, so he can't quite be canon Keith, lmao)

“Again,” Ulaz orders.

Keith’s lungs are on fire, his heart hammers in his chest, but he obeys. Takes his stance, coils his muscles and lunges. It’s not a rush, it’s a dance. Ulaz moves to counter him, turning deftly on the balls of his feet, bringing his sword down to parry Keith’s strike.

Keith bounces on the ricochet, spins— he leaves himself open, yes, but this is a new tactic, hopefully it surprises his teacher— and stabs towards Ulaz’s exposed back.

Ulaz catches the length of Keith’s luxite blade with a hand thrown behind himself.

“Creative,” he comments.

Keith grins, feeling the tension break. This round is over. Keith finally won!

“Thanks,” Keith says, “bet you didn’t see that coming.”

Ulaz’s eyes crinkle with unshared knowledge, and then Keith feels the tap of the flat of Ulaz’s sword against his stomach, where Ulaz had deftly positioned it while Keith had left himself open.

Keith sighs miserably, and steps back.

“It was a reckless move,” Ulaz informs him. It sounds chastising, though Ulaz has no tone of arrogance in his voice, “you left yourself too exposed to someone who is far more trained than you. You must learn defense, or else you will not be able to protect yourself—”

They both pause when the doors to the training deck open, and Shiro walks in. He’s in his civies, which means it’s a lot later in the day than Keith realized.

Shiro realizes he just walked in on something, and his eyebrows go up in surprise, “Oh, sorry!”

“You cannot protect yourself, or those you love,” Ulaz finishes. Keith politely squares his shoulders to give Ulaz his full attention.

“I don’t mean to argue, but I feel like I don’t have time to work my way up through all the basics,” Keith says, “I could be fighting someone who’s more trained than I am tomorrow— in fact, I’ve already fought a lot of people better trained than me.”

“You’re doing well,” Ulaz assures him, “and you will have all the time you need. I’m very proud of you and your progress, as is the rest of the Marmora.”

Keith feels a little warm at the praise, but the thought of a bunch of Galra judging him also puts him on edge.

“Thanks,” he decides on saying.

Ulaz turns his attention to Shiro, “You may approach us now.”

“Sorry,” Shiro says again as he steps onto the platform, “I didn’t realize you were still training.”

“Is something up?” Keith asks.

Shiro shakes his head, “No, everything’s fine. Dinner is about ready, if you’re hungry.”

As if on demand, Keith’s stomach growls.

Ulaz huffs a laugh. A quick burst of air just shy of a snort. Shiro laughs out loud. It’s human and comforting.

“Working up an appetite?” Shiro asks.

Keith shrugs, and glances away to hide his embarrassed flush, “Yeah. Ulaz is a good teacher. Really skilled.”

“You haven’t beat him yet either,” Shiro translates.

Keith frowns and glances up. Shiro and Ulaz spar? When?

“Keith is an excellent student,” Ulaz interjects, “he gets better every day.”

Shiro crosses his arms across his chest, head up like he’s about to challenge Ulaz, but then he does something weird. He tucks his chin while he tilts his head to the side, forcing himself to glance sideways up at Ulaz with a smile.

“What about me?”

Keith can’t stop staring at Shiro and trying to figure out why Shiro’s acting weird. What is he doing? The crossed arms are something Shiro does when he’s thinking or when he’s mad. Keith doesn’t think Ulaz has just done anything to make Shiro mad in the last thirty seconds.

Ulaz reaches up and lays a hand on Shiro’s left arm, just above his elbow. His large purple hand easily wraps the girth of Shiro’s bicep, and the contrasting colors of Shiro’s dark sleeve to Ulaz’s lilac fingers draws Keith’s attention. He sees Ulaz squeeze.

Grabbing someone is an aggressive move. Keith’s started fights like that. Why are Shiro and Ulaz trying to fight?

“You are a troublesome student,” Ulaz says. And the words are frustrated, but the tone is… is happy. Fond. Keith cocks his head to the side, unabashedly staring. He’s never seen Shiro act like this. He’s never seen Ulaz act like this. He’s missing something— some cue, some conversation that happened when he wasn’t looking. Ulaz still hasn’t moved his hand, and Shiro isn’t asking him to. Keith’s seen people grab Shiro to fight— they end up on the floor in seconds. Shiro doesn’t give warnings once someone starts a fight.

Shiro glances away from Ulaz and looks at Keith. Keith tenses, ready to jump to Shiro’s defense.

Shiro pulls away from Ulaz abruptly, eyebrows going up and eyes going wide in surprise. Did he… forget Keith was there?

“Keith— uh, I said dinner was ready, right?” Shiro stammers.

Keith squints. What the hell is going on?

“Are you okay?” Keith asks.

Shiro squints at him now, and then not-so-subtly glances up at Ulaz. He glances away only briefly, thinking, and then says, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Keith glances up at Ulaz now, prepared to fight alongside Shiro if that’s where this is going, “Really?”

“Keith,” Shiro’s hand falls heavy on his shoulder, and Shiro’s laughing now. Why is he laughing? “I’m okay. Go shower, I’ll see you at dinner.”

Keith studies Shiro’s face hard. He knows Shiro well enough that Shiro can tell him if something is wrong— but everything in Shiro’s face is honest. He means it.

Maybe Shiro and Ulaz are having a disagreement about something else. They’re trying to be polite because Keith is here, and they don’t want anyone else involved. Shiro can be diplomatic like that, but usually he tells Keith when something is bothering him.

He’s going to ask Shiro about it later. Something is wrong, if Shiro isn’t telling Keith about these things. Or maybe Shiro doesn’t want to come between Keith and his teacher. As if Keith would feel any conflict in choosing Shiro over a _Galra_. No matter that Ulaz is a valued member of the team— he’s Galra, and Shiro is Shiro. Keith won’t hesitate.

Keith nods slowly, and steps back. He bows respectfully to Ulaz, to thank him for the lesson and the training. Ulaz always bows back, even though it’s not a Galra custom.

Keith walks and tries to go over the last bit of the conversation again, to see if he missed anything. He can’t even think of anything Shiro and Ulaz have disagreed on outside of this chat. They often pair off for missions, as they work well together and Shiro is the most comfortable with Ulaz. Ulaz sticks close to Shiro because they previously knew each other, even though he spends a lot of time with the rest of them, like when he took up training Keith. Keith does know that Shiro doesn’t sleep well, and that Galra have weird sleep schedules. So he knows that Shiro and Ulaz have been hanging out sometimes to keep each other company. It’s been nice for Shiro to be making a friend, even if it is a Galra.

Keith pauses at the door, glancing back one last time.

Shiro and Ulaz are talking again, both in profile to him. Ulaz says something, and Shiro laughs out loud. As he does, he reaches out and puts his hand on Ulaz’s chest.

The clues line up and everything makes sense.

Keith darts out the door before Shiro or Ulaz can see him staring again. In his mind are all the times Shiro gave him advice on how to flirt with other cadets— laugh at their jokes, smile when they talk to you, _touch them._

Shiro wasn’t trying to fight with Ulaz. He was flirting with him! And… Ulaz put his hand on Shiro. Ulaz knows. Ulaz was flirting back.

This is all going on, and Shiro hasn’t talked to Keith about it. Not once. And there has to be something— some kind of fear about flirting with a Galra. Ulaz is a friend, but he’s still linked to the time that Shiro was held hostage and tortured. Shiro must have some doubts, or worries, that he needs to talk about. And he hasn’t said a single thing to Keith.

He may have just finished an exhausting round of training, but rage fills Keith’s bones and makes him want to tear down the walls around him.

 

* * *

 

Keith is expecting it, but it doesn’t make it any better when he hears a knock at his door.

“Keith?” Shiro calls, “are you okay?”

Keith debates playing dumb and ignoring Shiro, but Shiro’s here to check up on him because Keith skipped dinner. He didn’t trust himself to stay calm when he was so freshly angered.

“Yeah,” Keith calls. Is he ready to talk to Shiro now? Should he bring it up?

Shiro decides that he’s been given an invitation— he’s never needed one to come in before, though Shiro always knocks— and the door slides open.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You missed dinner,” Shiro says. He stands in the middle of Keith’s room, and crosses his arms across his chest.

Keith stares up at his ceiling from where he’s been laying on his bed. He feels like he’s being scolded. He hates it.

“I’m sure,” Keith growls.

“What’s going on?” Shiro demands, “are you hurt? Did something happen?”

Shiro’s always seen right through Keith. Keith was always able to call Shiro on his bullshit. It’s why they’re such good friends.

Keith sits up, and swings his legs over the edge of the bed to face Shiro, “So when something’s bothering me I have to talk to you?”

Shiro furrows his brow, but decides to venture on, “Yes, of course. What—”

“Doesn’t the same apply to you?” Keith snaps.

Shiro rocks back on his heels, thinking hard. He has no idea, Keith realizes. Shiro has no idea what he’s done.

“Nothing is—” Shiro starts, but Keith cuts him off.

“Of _course_ something is bothering you! I saw you with Ulaz! I know what you were doing! And he— he’s a _Galra,_ Shiro! How does that _not_ scare you?”

Shiro blinks, eyes wide, “Keith, I—”

“And that’s going on and you haven’t even mentioned anything to me! I didn’t even know you two were training together! What if he did something? How do you know he can be trusted? Is he forcing you into anything?”

Shiro’s mood sours. Keith can feel it.

“Keith,” Shiro says sternly, “do you really think Ulaz is a bad person?”

“We don’t know—”

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro says again.

Keith stares down at the floor, “No.”

Ulaz has proven himself trustworthy, loyal and good, over and over again. He’s a member of the team.

Shiro presses on, “So this isn’t about you being worried for me. What’s this really about?”

What is this really about? Keith is furious still. He wants to spit fire. He wants to scream, to punch something, to cling and dig his claws in so it can’t get away. He wants to… he wants to _cry_.

“You didn’t tell me,” Keith mumbles, and blinks hard to try and clear his eyes before Shiro can see him being a baby, “you didn’t tell me you liked him— that he liked you. That any of that was happening. You don’t trust me!”

In his peripheral Keith can see Shiro’s arms fall to his side. He ducks his head lower as Shiro walks over to stand beside him.

“Can I?” Shiro asks.

Keith shrugs, and digs his nails into his palms. _Stop it_! He orders to his eyes.

The bed dips as Shiro sits down.

“Keith, of course I trust you,” Shiro says, “no one else I’d rather have at my back.”

“I know,” Keith says, and still refuses to look up. Shiro has to know he’s crying by now, but thankfully Shiro doesn’t say anything, “it’s not— you trust me. But you trust the others too. And they’re not— they’re not…”

“They’re not what?” Shiro asks.

“Me,” Keith says. He feels so stupid for saying it. Has he always assumed he was special to Shiro? Was their familiarity and friendship all fabrications of Keith’s mind? Shiro changed his life— maybe Keith has only been a leech on his. Keith is nearly the same age as the other paladins. He’s always been aware of the age gap between him and Shiro. Maybe Shiro was just using him until he found someone better, like Ulaz.

Shiro is silent. Keith wishes he could look up to see the expressions on Shiro’s face.

“Oh,” Shiro says, and sounds like he’s realized something, “Keith… if Ulaz and I are… _friends_ , that doesn’t mean you and I aren’t.”

“ _Just_ friends?” Keith asks. He sounds a lot more bitter than he means to be.

“That’s… besides the point,” Shiro evades, “but you’re mad. At me. Because I didn’t tell you.”

Keith nods. That sounds right.

“We share everything,” Keith points out, in case Shiro is thinking that Keith has turned into an obsessive stalker, “you and me. We talk. It’s different from being friends with everyone else.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees, “we go way back.”

Keith feels Shiro’s hand on his shoulder again, and lifts his chin to look up at him.

Shiro looks sad. The anger drains out of Keith.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro says, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Keith gives up on pretending he’s not crying, and scrubs at his face with the back of his hand to wipe away the evidence, “You’re cutting me out.”

“I’m not,” Shiro says, “it’s just… this— with Ulaz. It’s new. I mean we… we weren’t really subtle in front of you today. Sorry.”

“You keep saying sorry,” Keith points out.

“I am,” Shiro insists, “you’re still special to me. You’re my oldest friend here, and my right hand man.”

Keith hates that he feels pride just from those words.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Keith asks.

Shiro lets out a long sigh, “It’s new,” he says again, “we aren’t really saying anything to anyone because there might not even be anything to talk about.”

“I wouldn’t say anything,” Keith says. It sounds pathetic, even to him.

“I know,” Shiro says.

“Aren’t you scared?” Keith asks, “if he’s Galra?”

Shiro thinks on the question a moment, “No, actually. And I think that’s why I never thought to bring it up. It’s just… it’s been _soft,_ _”_ and Shiro actually smiles, and it’s the same smile he had for Ulaz earlier when they forgot Keith was there, “that’s such a stupid thing to say, but it’s _soft_. It’s been easy, and fun. And exciting, but safe? Does that make sense?”

“No,” Keith informs him.

Shiro laughs. Keith finds himself smiling.

“You seem happy,” Keith notes.

Shiro bites his lip, and his ears get a little red, “Actually… I think I am,” and he glances at Keith, “is it weird that having a crush on an alien makes me happy?”

Keith shrugs, “We fly giant robot lions.”

“Point taken,” Shiro agrees.

They breathe in silence for a moment. Keith ponders on the next thing to say. It feels easier again. To speak to Shiro, to feel like he’s heard.

“I’m sorry,” Keith says.

“For what?” Shiro asks.

“I acted like a baby,” Keith points out, “you should be allowed to have your own life. You don’t have to tell me everything if you don’t want.”

“Thanks,” Shiro says, “but, trust me, I do want to talk to you. And I want to hear what you have to say too.”

Shiro leans back on his hands, waiting patiently. Keith glances at him. Is Keith supposed to share something? He doesn’t have any secret romances to share. Or, wait, maybe he’s supposed to ask Shiro something.

“So, Ulaz,” he ventures slowly, “is it just a crush? Like you said? It looked like you were both aware.”

“Yeah, we both know,” Shiro agrees, “like… we’re past the crush stage, but I just… I don’t know if we’re dating? If it’s just… this? Or what.”

Keith copies Shiro’s relaxed lean, “Well what have you done?”

Shiro’s eyebrows raise, “Do you really want to know?”

It’s Keith’s turn to get wide-eyed at the narrow line he’s about to walk, “I’m just— friends talk, right? You don’t have to talk, but if you want to, I’ll listen.”

Shiro smiles, and reaches out to ruffle Keith’s hair. Keith twists away from the attack, and tries to dig his fingers into Shiro’s ribs where he knows Shiro is ticklish. They wrestle until they’re sprawled on Keith’s bed, looking up at the ceiling.

“We haven’t done, you know, _that_ ,” Shiro admits, a little breathless, “we haven’t even kissed. And right now, that works for me. I don’t know if I’m ready for more.”

There’s more to be said about that. Dormant fears, lingering trauma. But maybe not everything has to be doom and gloom between them. Shiro said he’s okay as it is, and Keith hasn’t seen him this happy in a long time.

“Do Galra even kiss?” Keith wonders.

Shiro ponders a moment, “I… I don’t know. Maybe I should ask Ulaz.”

“What if he kisses you?” Keith asks.

“That is a danger,” Shiro agrees, “maybe you should ask him.”

“Pass,” Keith says.

“Do you want to know if he does? Or when I kiss him?” Shiro asks, and turns his head to look at Keith.

Keith scrunches up his nose. On one had, of course he wants Shiro to not feel like he has to hide things from him. On the other, how much does he want to know about Shiro’s private love life?

“If you want to, I guess,” Keith says, and turns his head to face Shiro so that they’re face to face, “you don’t have to, though, if you want privacy. But I’m here if you want to talk.”

“Thanks,” Shiro says.

“One question,” Keith decides, “why… why haven’t I seen you like this before? Have you always hid your crushes?”

“A little,” Shiro says, “I mean, I didn’t really like anyone at the Garrison. I did do some stuff when I was in town— that’s what bars are for when you can’t drink. But that was, you know, pretty private.”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees. On the few times Shiro would sneak out on his own, without Keith, it was clear that it was a matter of boundaries, and Keith trusted Shiro enough not to push them. He was never interested in hooking up with strangers anyways, so it worked for the both of them.

“As for now, well,” Shiro shifts his weight, a little nervous, “I guess I haven’t really felt like this about anyone before.”

Keith scoffs, a little surprised, “Really? Over a Galra?”

“Are _you_ uncomfortable?” Shiro asks, “because he’s a Galra?”

“I trust Ulaz,” Keith shrugs.

“But still,” Shiro presses.

Keith debates a moment, “No,” he realizes, “I mean… maybe a little. He’s… he’s not human! So it’s, you know, a little weird.”

“You’re telling me,” Shiro agrees, “I’ll admit I was a little freaked out when I realized I had a crush on Ulaz.”

Keith hadn’t considered that Shiro might have been ashamed about liking someone who was very clearly not human.

“You remember when we had to do that cargo transport on Jakku? And how hot it was? So Ulaz had his shirt off while he was lifting boxes and I honest to god just stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn’t stop staring at him. It just… my brain decided ‘wow he’s hot and you can’t look away’. I’m shocked no one else noticed me staring.”

Keith’s not sure when he asked for the history of Shiro’s crush. But he keeps his expression neutral and looks to Shiro for a cue on how to respond.

Shiro’s wearing his shit-eating grin, “This is what you signed up for when you became my friend.”

“I’m considering ending our relationship,” Keith jokes. There’s not a chance in hell he would ever walk away from Shiro, and Shiro knows it.

“Too late,” Shiro says, and folds his hands behind his head, “now you have to listen about all the times I thought Ulaz was really cute. Have you seen the way his ears wiggle when he’s talking? They’re a dead giveaway to what he’s really feeling, especially when he’s trying to pretend he’s all serious.”

“Shiro!” Keith groans.

“And I never thought mohawks were a good idea, but he makes them look good. Do you remember that guy, Antok? Who had a tail? I’m wondering if more Galra have tails. I don’t know if I’m ready for Ulaz to have a tail—”

They both sit up at a knock on Keith’s door.

“Yeah?” Keith calls.

The door opens and Ulaz pops his head inside.

“Keith, have you seen— oh! Shiro, there you are,” Ulaz says, “is everything alright? You left dinner and didn’t return. The others are concerned, so I promised to investigate for them.”

Shiro nods, “We’re okay, just talking.”

“About you,” Keith says. In his peripheral he can see Shiro’s head whip around to glare at him. If Shiro’s going to torture Keith with information, Keith is going to make sure to give it right back.

“Oh?” Ulaz says, calm as if he doesn’t care what the answer is. The tips of his ears lift at least an inch on either side, betraying his nonchalance.

“Shiro likes your hair,” Keith says, “he wanted to know if he could pull off the look. What do you think?”

“Well, I, um,” Ulaz has always been so eloquent that it’s a shock to see him stumble like this, “I believe that Shiro can do what he— what you— would like. Though, I am fond of— I mean, I like your fur— it’s fine as it is.”

Keith fights to keep the grin off his face for the fact that he managed to catch Ulaz off guard. _Finally_. It’s still not a victory, but it’s the closest he’s come to beating his mentor in combat.

Shiro runs a hand against the grain of his hair, maybe imagining Ulaz touching it for the way he’s starting to go red in the face, “Uh, thanks. I’ll, um, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Keith glances between them. Shiro’s smiling again, looking across the room at Ulaz. Ulaz’s ears are droopy, and he’s smiling at Shiro too. They’ve forgotten he’s there again.

Keith clears his throat, and both of them jump.

“If— if that’s all, then I will leave you and report to the rest of the crew,” Ulaz says.

“We’re done here, I’m going to go eat,” Keith announces.

Ulaz pauses a moment in the doorway, and Keith wonders if he’s supposed to say ‘goodbye’ or something.

“I’ll meet you on the bridge in a few minutes,” Shiro says, “we’re going over that starmap, right?”

Ulaz nods, “Yes. I will wait for you there.”

Then he’s gone, and the door slides shut.

Shiro groans like he’s in pain and drags his hands down his face, “You’re such an _asshole_ ,” he says.

“He’s ‘fond of your fur’,” Keith quotes, and can’t help but grin when Shiro drops back onto his bed with a yell.

“I deserved that, didn’t I?” Shiro asks.

“You gave me the information freely,” Keith points out, “but, it’s not like I did any damage. He’s clearly into you.”

Shiro grins stupidly again, “Yeah? He is, isn’t he?”

Keith rolls his eyes, “Gross.”

He hops to his feet and goes to grab his coat before leaving his room. Shiro pushes himself up to join him.

“Keith,” Shiro says, before they go, “we’re okay, right? I don’t want you to be worried.”

Keith thinks, and feels for the rage that he’d had when he thought Shiro had cast him aside. He still feels embarrassed about how quick he was to jump to conclusions.

“We’re good,” Keith says.

He doesn’t put up a fight when Shiro pulls him in for a hug. They’ve gotten a lot more physical— the whole team has, really, but Keith only notices the change between him and Shiro— and he thinks it has a lot to do with being the only humans in space. They hold it a beat or two longer than they ever would on earth, enough that the last thread of anxiety eases off of Keith’s heart.

“You should go, you’ll be late for your date,” Keith says.

Shiro huffs a laugh, “It’s not a date,” and then amends himself when Keith glares up at him, “okay, sure, it’s probably a date. But not really.”

They exit Keith’s room together, and turn to head their separate ways.

“I’m glad,” Keith says, as a goodbye, “about you and Ulaz. He makes you happy. I like that.”

Shiro nods, and smiles all the way to his eyes, “Yeah,” he says, “I like that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hashtag 'let boys be emotionally AND physically supportive of one another' 2k18
> 
> SPECIAL NOTE:
> 
> [Ulaz and Shiro hold hands for the first time while looking at the starmap together. Keith thinks they're ridiculous. Shiro agrees, but can't stop sighing happily about it.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Ulaz have never really gotten along- not that they don't like each other, they just don't have enough in common to be friends- so when emotions rise, they're shocked to find themselves confiding in each other.
> 
> Or
> 
> Midnight snack meet-ups are the perfect place for confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was supposed to be a standalone, but then I kept getting more ideas about Shiro and Ulaz's slow and soft relationship development, and I realized I had to write them lmao.
> 
> So I have a few more chapters planned. Everything will be soft. All happy endings!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything happens so fast, that at first Hunk doesn’t realize something is wrong.

He has his shield up, guarding Shiro like a good partner should, while Keith and Ulaz try and shoot Shiro (and each other). Lance and Pidge are guarding their respective teammates.

It’s a weird exercise— putting everyone in a position they’re not exactly comfortable with— but with Ulaz as part of the crew they finally have an even number of people to make equal teams.

“What the— don’t shoot _me_ you quiznack!” Lance shouts at Keith.

Keith frowns at him over his training blaster, “Well stop getting in my way!”

Lance looks furious, and Hunk grimaces as he turns to scold his partner. Why Shiro paired them up is beyond Hunk. They can get along great, when there’s someone to buffer them. That’s usually Hunk’s role.

“Cover me!” Keith snaps at Lance, as Pidge and Shiro take a shot at them.

Lance dives back into position. Hunk’s relieved. Hopefully there won’t be a fight today.

“Hunk!” Shiro calls, “I’m open!”

Hunk remembers he’s supposed to be covering _his_ partner, and snaps back to attention. Just as a blaster shot rips past him and clips Shiro in the shoulder. Shiro goes down with a surprised shout.

Hunk deactivates his shield as Lance and Pidge cheer in victory.

He turns to Shiro, with a sheepish smile.

“I, uh, I guess I got a little distracted,” Hunk admits.

Shiro picks himself up and swings his arm in a wide arc to stretch out the shoulder— training shots can’t pierce or burn skin, but they can leave bruises. It’s not pleasant to get hit by one. Even with armor on.

Shiro gives him a _look_ that’s probably worse than anything else he could say.

Hunk sighs and nods in agreement, “Lance is a big boy, I know I can let him handle himself. I have to focus on what I’m doing. But I think he and I should have been a pair, we’re better—”

Shiro claps a hand on Hunk’s shoulder, “Hey, you were doing great. Don’t worry about Lance, he and Keith are learning to work together so I can rely on them like I do when it’s you and Lance. We need you to have your head in—”

“Ulaz!” Pidge shouts.

Hunk turns around to see the Galra is shaking. It’s like he’s freezing cold. He’s staring across the room at Hunk and Shiro.

Shiro pushes past Hunk and runs to him. Hunk follows.

Ulaz’s ears are pressed back against his head and his eyes are wide. He’s breathing hard, clenching his teeth together so tightly his jaw might pop off.

Overall it’s a very frightening look.

“Ulaz?” Shiro asks as he gets close. Lance and Keith beat them to Ulaz’s side. Pidge is still holding her training blaster. None of them have touched Ulaz.

“He just started freaking out,” Pidge says, glancing from Shiro to Ulaz, “he won’t talk. What’s wrong with him?”

Hunk has no idea what’s normal for Galra. Or what this means. Hearing Ulaz laugh for the first time had been more than a little alarming. For all they know, this is a normal thing that Galra do.

Even still, they all look to Shiro. If anyone knows anything, it’d be him.

“Ulaz?” Shiro asks again.

Ulaz’s chin dips down at the sound of Shiro’s voice, and finally the Galra seems to realize that he’s surrounded by people. Or, at least, that Shiro’s right in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asks.

Ulaz finally opens his mouth, gasps raggedly as he sucks in air, and then whines, loudly. It’s such a sad sound that Hunk’s stomach does flip-flops.

“Oh,” Shiro says, eyes going wide, “oh. Oh.”

“What?” Lance demands.

“Everyone out,” Shiro orders, not taking his eyes off of Ulaz, “training’s over.”

“Is he okay?” Keith asks.

Shiro nods slowly, “Panic attack. Just give him space.”

Hunk takes a big step back.

“Hey, Ulaz, let’s go sit down,” Shiro instructs calmly, “everything is gonna be okay.”

Hunk notes that Shiro is keeping his hands to himself. Shiro doesn’t often have panic attacks anymore, but he’d asked all of them not to touch him if they think he’s having one. He’s not fond of contact. Ulaz might be the same.

Ulaz whines again, and it sounds like a sob. Hunk’s never seen a Galra cry, and he’s not sure he wants to.

Shiro glances around quickly to make sure everyone is out of the way, and then he slowly reaches out to touch Ulaz’s arm.

“Let’s go sit down,” Shiro says again.

And that’s when Ulaz drops to his knees, and presses his face to Shiro’s stomach as Shiro freezes in surprise.

Ulaz’s shoulders shake— more than they were before— and he starts crying.

Shiro makes brief eye contact with Hunk, breaking Hunk’s shocked staring, and he points firmly at the door. He looks sternly at the whole group, before he turns his attention back to Ulaz.

“Let’s go,” Keith says, tugging on Lance’s arm. Lance is stunned into silence and follows obediently. Pidge looks concerned, like maybe she should stay. Ulaz was her partner for the exercise, maybe she feels guilty?

But Ulaz hadn’t freaked out the whole time they were shooting at each other, Hunk reasons. He glances back over his shoulder.

Ulaz is still kneeling, and clinging to Shiro. Shiro looks like he’s given up on trying to get Ulaz to go to the benches at the side of the room. He takes off his helmet and sits down. Hunk pauses a moment as he watches Ulaz sink into a sitting postion, and drag Shiro practically into his lap. Shiro’s talking, quietly, and from this distance Hunk can’t hear what he’s saying. Ulaz is holding Shiro so tight to him that Shiro can’t move away even if he wanted. Maybe someone needs to stay, just in case Shiro needs help.

“Hunk,” Keith says, startling Hunk out of his thoughts. Keith is waiting in the doorway, looking at Hunk expectantly.

He follows Hunk’s line of sight, and then nods to himself.

“Shiro will be fine,” Keith assures him.

“Ulaz is a little out of it,” Hunk argues, “what if something—”

“Ulaz won’t hurt Shiro,” Keith promises.

He sounds absolutely sure. And Keith is Shiro’s best friend. Shiro’s also been pretty close with Ulaz lately, so if Shiro trusts Ulaz, and Keith trusts Shiro, then there’s no reason to worry.

Hunk nods acceptance, and follows Keith out of the training deck. He’s still thinking about what set Ulaz off.

It wasn’t shooting the blasters. And he doesn’t think it was Lance or Keith arguing with each other. They fight all the time, so something would have happened by now. No, the only difference was…

Was when Shiro got hit.

Because Ulaz and Shiro are friends. Ulaz must have been worried about Shiro. And that’s all Hunk’s fault.

Hunk starts to feel queasy.  


* * *

  
The rest of the day is kinda weird. They don’t see Shiro or Ulaz for a few hours. Allura tries to make sure they all stay busy, so dinner ends up being late. Shiro finally appears then, and he tells them all that Ulaz just had a one-off anxiety attack, that it wasn’t a big deal, and training would resume as normal for tomorrow. Ulaz was just in bed resting now, and was sorry if he scared any of them.

It seems obvious that Shiro is tired too. He’s quiet after passing along his info, and he doesn’t say much. Hunk doesn’t have the nerve to mention his role in causing Ulaz to freak out, and it knots up his guts so much that he can barely eat anything.

Keith escorts Shiro to bed after dinner, and the two of them leave the mess hall with their heads bowed together as they chat.

Hunk’s just happy that Ulaz and Shiro are good enough friends that Ulaz could count on Shiro to look after him. Then again, they’ve all had a moment at one time or another where Shiro had to step in and give them a shoulder to cry on. And they’ve done the same for Shiro on the few occasions he was having a bad memory recall. It’s part of being a team, having someone to lean on. It makes Hunk feel better that Ulaz is part of the team, and that he relies on Shiro just as much as the rest of them do.  
  


* * *

  
Late into the night, Hunk wakes up hungry. It’s not surprising, considering he didn’t eat much at dinner. He puts on his slippers and meanders his way through the dark halls to the kitchen.

There’s a light on. Someone else is up.

Hunk scrubs the sleep out of one eye as he shuffles in, and stops short in the doorway when he recognizes Ulaz’s lanky figure, leaning against the counters beside the food dispenser, and chewing on a bowl of green goo.

Ulaz’s ears perk up when he sees Hunk, “Hello,” he greets, “can I help you?”

Hunk shakes his head, and pats his stomach, “Nah, I’m just, uh, hungry.”

“Please join me,” Ulaz insists.

Unable to turn down the invitation without being rude, Hunk does as he’s told. He pours himself a generous amount of goo, and then hops up to sit on one of the counters and kicks his feet idly. Ulaz doesn’t say anything about his bad manners.

It’s kind of weird, being alone with Ulaz. Hunk isn’t sure what to say. They don’t have much in common— Ulaz is an alien who has trained most of his life to be some weird mix of spy, assassin, combat medic, medical engineer and preacher. Sometimes he and Hunk can talk shop, but the gaps in knowledge between them make it difficult to connect their ideas. Ulaz is also just so serious, and doesn’t know anything about earth pop culture, that Hunk never knows what’s right to talk about. He doesn’t want to bore Ulaz, but he also just… doesn’t connect with Ulaz. Hunk really wishes someone else was here. Like Pidge, or Lance, or especially Shiro. Shiro and Ulaz get along really well, even when they’re not talking it doesn’t feel awkward.

Of course, Hunk blurts out the first thing on his mind.

“I’m sorry I triggered you today.”

Ulaz blinks, eyes wide, and turns to face Hunk, “I beg your pardon?”

Hunk swallows nervously, and kicks his feet, “Your attack. It happened when I let Shiro get shot, right? I’m sorry. I should have paid more attention, and then it wouldn’t have happened.”

Ulaz’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. Hunk’s not used to seeing sharp teeth and blue gums and thinking ‘friend’. It’s also not normal for Galra to smile, so they’ve learned, but Ulaz does it to try and be less intimidating. None of them are willing to tell him it’s not working.

“I appreciate your concern, but it was not your fault, Hunk. Do not worry yourself over me,” Ulaz says.

“Oh,” Hunk says. Now he feels dumb for worrying about this all day. He eats a spoonful of goo so he doesn’t say any more stupid things.

“It was Shiro getting hit that scared me,” Ulaz confesses, “your senses were correct. It just surprised me. For a moment, I was reminded of when my mate was killed. And even though I knew we were in training, all I could imagine was what if it was real? I don’t think I can survive losing someone I love all over—”

“Yeah,” Hunk agrees, assuming Ulaz’s silence means he’s done talking, “like, we all love Shiro. I can’t imagine where we’d be without him.”

Ulaz whines loudly, and Hunk’s heart stops because he’s terrified he just triggered Ulaz into another panic attack. Ulaz sinks to the floor, his long legs bending until his knees are almost touching his ears. He barely manages to set his bowl on the counter and then he covers his face with his over-sized hands. He’s groaning.

Hunk stares at him in shock.

“Oh my god,” Hunk realizes, “you meant—”

“I didn’t even know until I said it,” Ulaz whines, “it doesn’t make sense!”

“Oh my god!” Hunk repeats.

“It’s too soon!” Ulaz hisses, “this is rash!”

“You and Shiro?” Hunk stammers.

“I’d die for him,” Ulaz declares, loudly. He pulls his hands from his face to stare up at Hunk with wide, terrified eyes.

Hunk isn’t sure what’s going to help, so he just talks. He’s in about as much shock as Ulaz, “Is that… I don’t know… maybe that’s not the same—”

“I love him,” Ulaz says again.

“Oh my— yeah, that, oh my god. You said it again,” Hunk says.

“I love him,” Ulaz repeats, and then slaps his hands over his mouth. His ears press back against his head, and then Ulaz curls forwards into what is _clearly_ the fetal position and he moans so loudly Hunk wonders if he’s trying to invoke lighting to strike him on the spot.

When the hell did Ulaz fall in love with Shiro?

Why did Ulaz have to accidentally confess to Hunk? What is Hunk supposed to do now?

“Uh, well, I guess there could be worse people?” Hunk offers.

“I’m a fool,” Ulaz bemoans himself, “an irrational, emotional fool.”

Hunk hates hearing people be hard on themselves, “I think you’re pretty cool.”

Ulaz doesn’t move from his fetal position on the floor, but his ears perk up a little.

Hunk licks his lips and keeps going, “I mean, you’re a really good fighter. And you were kinda scary when we first met you, but now that we know you you’re actually nice. And smart. And, like, a good person. Plus, you were the guy that saved Shiro. And I mean, Shiro’s also really cool. He’s smart, and strong, and nice, and funny, and he’s really good looking so it’s like, kind of obvious why you could, you know, for Shiro. And I guess you two are like, dating? Together? Right? Maybe it’s a good time to tell Shiro you’re, uh, you’re into him. In a big way. You are dating, right?”

Ulaz lifts his head, “We are not, as you humans put it ‘dating’.”

Hunk’s eyebrows hit his hairline. Holy shit. They’re not dating, and Ulaz is in love with Shiro. Hunk always thought Ulaz was refreshingly rational, but it turns out that the Galra might be right off the deep end.

“We have a connection,” Ulaz assures Hunk, “I intend to court Shiro properly, and to ‘date’ him, in your human way. But I must be gentle with him. We make slow progress.”

That makes Hunk feel so much better. Okay. Shiro and Ulaz are into each other. It’s still crazy that Ulaz is in this deep, but at least he’s not head over heels for someone who thinks of him as a friend. Hunk’s not ready for that kind of drama.

But Ulaz is also having a roller coaster of an emotional day, and he seems like he could use some advice. Especially on humans. Hunk hops off of the counter to sit on the floor beside Ulaz.

“Dude,” Hunk says, “you can’t tell him.”

Ulaz sighs dejectedly, “You are correct. I would ruin everything if I told Shiro the truth right now.”

“And you’re _sure_ ,” Hunk asks again, “I mean, who hasn’t had a crush on Shiro?”

Ulaz glares at him and Hunk shrinks back, “Just a crush! Can you blame me?”

Ulaz nods in agreement, “Shiro is very handsome.”

Hunk has a million questions. When did this ‘connection’ start? Who asked who out first? How does the interspecies thing work? When were they going to tell the rest of the crew? Does anyone else know?

He decides to eat some goo while he thinks on which question is worth asking.

“Will you tell him?” Ulaz asks. He stretches his legs out in front of him, and folds his hands in his lap.

“Tell him?” Hunk repeats.

“Shiro is your commanding officer,” Ulaz notes, “and a friend. I… I fear for my relationship with him, but I won’t have you compromise your relationship as Paladins for my sake. The fate of the universe is more important than me.”

“Oh,” Hunk says, and then grins, “wow. You— you’d be okay with me telling Shiro, even if it ended things for you, just to protect the universe?”

“I would… I would endure,” Ulaz says, “though I would not enjoy it.”

“I won’t,” Hunk assures him, “I won’t tell. This is a secret I’m okay to keep. But you have to promise me,” Hunk points his spoon at Shiro, “that you’ll be good to him. Hurt him, and we have to hurt you.”

Ulaz’s eyes widen, “Is it normal to threaten suitors?”

Hunk shrugs, “It’s supposed to be how we show that we care about a person. That we’d hurt anyone who hurt them. I… I won’t really hurt you, you know that, right?”

“I will protect Shiro with my life,” Ulaz vows, “you can trust—”

Shiro’s voice interrupts them, “Ulaz?”

Hunk’s heart has stopped cold and hammered rapid-fire several times in the last few minutes, and now it manages to do both at the same time.

Shiro walks into the kitchen, and stops at the sight of Ulaz and Hunk sitting on the floor. Ulaz goes stiff at Hunk’s side, and Hunk’s hands start shaking so badly his goo jiggles. Did Shiro hear anything? Was he eavesdropping?

“I went to check on you and couldn’t find you,” Shiro says, and them his cheeks go red, “not— not like I’m keeping tabs on you, sorry. I was just, you know, worried.”

Hunk has never seen Shiro stammer like this before. He glances between Shiro’s flushed face, to Ulaz’s deer-in-headlights look. How did he not notice this thing between them? Has he been blind this whole time?

“We were just hanging out,” Hunk covers, “you know, midnight snack and chat.”

“Oh,” Shiro says, and seems to finally realize Hunk is there, “should I, uh, leave you to it?”

“No,” Hunk decides, “I’m actually heading to bed. See you tomorrow!”

Hunk can’t handle any more of this. He’s making a hasty retreat, but it’s in everyone’s best interest. Hunk can keep a secret, but only after he’s been allowed the appropriate amount of freak-out time over it. He’s about to burst with how much he wants to lose his mind over this one.

He shoves his bowl of goo into Ulaz’s hands, just to give Ulaz something to do, and then takes off. Shiro and Ulaz barely have time to say ‘goodnight’ before Hunk is out the door.

His slippers cushion his footsteps enough that he can pause just outside to listen in. There’s a prolonged silence. Hunk’s hasty retreat may have left an awkward void. Or, the two of them are just staring at each other.

Finally, Ulaz breaks the silence, “Thank you again, for your assistance today. I’m sorry that I forced you to be my caretaker.”

“You’ve done the same for me,” Shiro says, “I’m glad to return the favor.”

Hunk hears footsteps, and then the sound of Shiro sitting down.

“Why were you two sitting on the floor?”

There’s a pause before Ulaz says, “It was more conductive to our ‘snack and chat’. Unconventional eating time and seating.”

Hunk hears Shiro laugh.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Shiro asks.

“Better that you’re here,” Ulaz confesses.

Hunk has to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from shouting. That’s a _line_! That’s a pickup line! That’s a flirting line! It’s not that Hunk thought Ulaz was lying about anything regarding him and Shiro, but it’s one thing to _hear_ about it, and another to actually experience it in action.

He doesn’t want to encroach on their privacy any longer, and so Hunk turns and sneaks away. He’s buzzing with excitement. Ulaz is in love with Shiro, who kind-of/probably likes Ulaz back, but is nowhere near ready for a love confession. And they’ve been secretly not-dating behind everyone’s backs. Hunk can’t hold onto a secret like this.

He promised he wouldn’t tell Shiro, and he’ll hold to that. Shiro won’t know anything until Ulaz is ready to tell him.

But Hunk made no such promises about Lance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a near-death experience, Ulaz helps Shiro confront some internal fears so the two of them can venture into the next stage of their journey together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was reading through some wips, and found one that could fit the Babel-verse! 
> 
> This one is set some vague time after chapter 2.

“Stay awake,” Ulaz orders. Shiro groans an indignant response, but blinks open his eyes.

One of Shiro’s pupils is dilated, while the other is not. He’s bleeding from the temple, and it’s likely he hurt his knee in the fall. Ulaz has not made him stand to find out, choosing instead to carry the human from the battle.

Ulaz has taken them underground. Hopefully this will be safe enough. He activates the tracker on his suit. There are still sounds of fighting above. Ulaz coughs up some of the dust from the fallen building. Both he and Shiro are covered in it. Their fight has ended for the day. The battle was in the Paladin’s favor as it was, even with the Black Paladin having to fight on the ground, and not in the air with his team.

Ulaz lowers Shiro into a seated position, and stays at his side as Shiro blinks heavily.

“I need you to stay awake,” Ulaz insists, “please, speak.”

“Don’t know…” Shiro laughs, more of a cough with a smile, “what to say…”

“Anything,” Ulaz says, “what’s on your mind?”

Ulaz does not believe Shiro’s wounds are fatal— yet. But the Paladin does need better medical care than Ulaz can give him right now. The thought of losing Shiro brings panic and emotion to Ulaz’s chest that he cannot afford right now. He pushes the fear aside. He will not lose Shiro.

“’M sore,” Shiro groans, and Ulaz smiles ruefully.

“Yes,” he agrees, “I can imagine. Perhaps we should discuss something else— something pleasant?”

Shiro blinks heavily and has to focus his gaze to find Ulaz’s face. He smiles, lopsided, “You like me,” Shiro declares, “like, you _like_ like me.”

Ulaz is not sure what the significance is in repeating the words. But the way Shiro’s smiling at him like it’s a secret gives him some context. Ulaz’s heart beats a little faster, even with the adrenaline rush of battle still coursing through his veins. Shiro affects him so easily.

“Yes,” Ulaz agrees, and he keeps his tone neutral as not to betray himself when he says, “I would like to make you my mate.”

Shiro laughs, or possibly chokes. He looks startled by his own response and slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Is that… you would like that too, correct?” Ulaz presses. He thought Shiro had been responding favorably to his quiet advances. Late night conversations, lingering touches while training. Ulaz feels like Shiro is the black hole at the center of his universe. He’s fallen into orbit and he will never escape. Not that he wants to.

“Yeah,” Shiro says, hand hovering just over his mouth. He looks surprisingly serious for a happy topic, “I just— I don’t know if I’m ready. Or if— if I’ll ever be.”

“I am in no rush,” Ulaz assures him, and he reaches out to take Shiro’s small hand and pull it from his face. Shiro stares at their hands intently. Ulaz means it. He’s already in love with Shiro. Now he has the rest of their lives to bring Shiro to love him too. It doesn’t have to be instant. Ulaz is grateful for every moment the human spends with him.

“You shouldn’t— you don’t have to wait,” Shiro shakes his head. It’s more like dropping his chin to his shoulder, and he struggles to lift it again.

Shiro’s naked skin is a strange sensation against Ulaz’s palms. Not altogether unpleasant, but for the simple fact that it is Shiro’s hand he knows he does not want to let it go. The pads of Ulaz’s hands burn where Shiro touches him.

“I want to,” Ulaz says, “you are worth it.”

Shiro makes a whimpering sound and looks away. He goes silent for too long.

“Shiro you must keep talking,” Ulaz reminds him. No one has taken up his distress call yet. It may be some time before anyone is able to come to their aid.

“About what?” Shiro asks.

“May I court you?” Ulaz declares.

Shiro bites his lip and rolls his head back to look at Ulaz, “Court me?” he says with a grin.

“If you will accept my advances,” Ulaz admits, “this is not how I planned on asking.”

Shiro chews his lip and his eyes roll from the top of Ulaz’s head down to where Ulaz’s knees are touching Shiro’s leg as he tries to stay close to the human.

“I’ll accept,” Shiro says. His eyes are bright with pain, and while it’s more of a grimace, he’s smiling.

Ulaz holds Shiro’s hand tightly. He’s decided this is his favorite sensation now, and he does not wish to let go, “When you are recovered from this, I will begin.”

“What does that mean?” Shiro asks. His words are slurring, “court? Are you gonna judge me?”

He laughs, though Ulaz does not understand the joke. He assumes it may be in the translation, and chalks it up to a human-speech oddity.

“I will prove to you that I will be a good mate,” Ulaz says. He tightens his grip on Shiro’s hand, as if that alone will tether Shiro to awareness. As if that alone might convey to Shiro how utterly devoted Ulaz is already.

“What’s a mate?” Shiro’s nose wrinkles as he says the word, “that’s… is that for life?”

That’s a question Ulaz is not prepared to answer. Especially when there is no one else Ulaz loves more in the universe.

“Mate is Galran for ‘someone whose heart beats with my own’,” Ulaz explains, “it means a romantic relationship. We will take it one day at a time.”

“Hearts,” Shiro muses, “that’s… that’s very romantic. You’re a _romantic_! I’m not a romantic. I don’t care about flowers. Or chocolates.”

He’s starting to ramble, Ulaz realizes. But at least he’s talking. Ulaz lets Shiro continue.

“You’d probably like chocolates. I’ll try and get you some— you wanna court me? Me? Are you sure?”

Ulaz nods, and chooses his words carefully, “I have always found you remarkable, Shiro. I don’t think it’s unreasonable to think that I could adore you.”

Shiro coughs, and smiles crookedly, “You shouldn’t. I’m not good up close. I’ll mess this up.”

“Shiro?” Ulaz asks worriedly.

His tracker beeps loudly. Someone has locked onto them. Rescue is imminent.

“Shiro what are you saying?” Ulaz asks.

“I’m not good,” Shiro mumbles, “you can like me, but I’ll ruin it. I always do.”  
  


* * *

  
Ulaz finds Shiro later, after he’s healed in the cryopod and been sent to bed. Ulaz probably should not be bothering him, as Shiro needs his rest, but he has been unable to stop thinking about Shiro all evening. This is not unusual for Ulaz, but he’s concerned about Shiro’s words, and not pleasantly ruminating on the fact that Shiro smiled at him.

Shiro’s bedroom door slides open, and Shiro cranes his neck to look up.

He is pale, though his pupils are no longer different sizes. He’s weary, but healthy. Ulaz is relieved.

“Ulaz?” Shiro asks.

“How much do you remember, of today?” Ulaz asks.

Shiro’s eyes widen, “I— I know, I do remember. But it’s late, can we—”

“I will be quick,” Ulaz assures him.

Ulaz crouches to reach Shiro’s left hand, and he holds it delicately between his palms. Yes, he thinks he likes the weight of it very much.

“Come inside,” Shiro says quickly, glancing down the hall. No one is around to see them, but Ulaz releases Shiro’s hand to obey his order. Ulaz takes up his hand again once they are inside.

“You are afraid,” Ulaz says.

“I trust you,” Shiro says quickly.

“You are afraid of intimacy,” Ulaz clarifies, “with me. Of being vulnerable. Is it because I am Galra? I cannot change what I am, and if that is what worries you, then I must stop the courtship.”

Ulaz has been arguing with himself that the pain will be worth it, to love Shiro even if Shiro can never love him. But to be the one that causes Shiro worry? No, Ulaz will love him from afar if need be.

“It’s not that,” Shiro says firmly, “I promise. I don’t— well, you’re different. But that’s— I was kinda out of my mind. You shouldn’t take me seriously.”

“You said you would ruin the courtship,” Ulaz presses, “what have I done wrong?”

Shiro looks away from him, “It’s not you. It’s… it’s me.”

Ulaz ponders the words for a moment before admitting, “I don’t understand.”

“I’m not… I’m not good for people to like,” Shiro says. He’s still looking away, unable to meet Ulaz’s eyes, “you should know this. I’m… I’m messed up, inside. And even before all of this, I just ruined any relationship I got into. I don’t… I don’t know how to be with someone. And you do— you had a mate. I won’t be like her.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Ulaz says.

“If you want to be with someone, you should be with someone who isn’t broken,” Shiro says, “I… I should have said no. I shouldn’t be leading you on like this. I’m sorry.”

“Shiro,” Ulaz says softly, “look at me.”

Shiro tightens his shoulders before he obeys.

“May I court you?” Ulaz asks again.

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Shiro pleads, “I’m not someone you should want to be with.”

“May I court you?” Ulaz repeats.

Shiro falls silent, thinking of another plea.

Ulaz changes his question slightly, “Would you like me to court you? Do you like my attention?”

Shiro’s pale skin goes pink, and Ulaz must will himself to not be distracted by the strange color change.

“Yeah,” Shiro admits, “I do like you. And having you around. Which is why—”

“So may I court you?” Ulaz asks.

Shiro presses his lips together. It may be an attempt at a smile, but his eyes are bright like he might cry. Another odd human expression.

“I care about you,” Shiro says, “I… I don’t want to hurt you when I mess this up. That’s why it’s been good that it’s been so… soft. Slow. You know? It could end before things go south.”

Ulaz isn’t sure why their emotions would be going in any direction but to one another. Humans are strange.

“Can you trust me to take care of myself?” Ulaz asks, “and to know if I am hurt?”

Shiro considers it a moment, before he relents, “Yeah. Yeah I can.”

“Then let me court you,” Ulaz says, “your fears are unfounded. You will not drive me away, for I know what kind of man you are.”

Shiro looks down at their feet, hiding his face, and his breath hitches.

Ulaz gives him a moment. Shiro has always been sensitive. Ulaz finds him very captivating in his emotional ebbs and peaks.

“You really want this?” Shiro asks.

“I would like to explore the possibility,” Ulaz says. They are at a tipping point, and Ulaz is very aware of the razors edge. Too much force and Shiro will get defensive, too soft and Shiro will have it his way. Ulaz will guide him properly, “I have not felt for anyone since my mate returned to dust. There is a joy, in this kind of bond, that I would like to experience again. That I would like to feel, with you.”

It’s as close to confession as Ulaz dares. It may be too much. His heart beats so heavy that Ulaz is sure Shiro can hear it.

“I don’t… I might not be ready,” Shiro admits.

“And we will go slow,” Ulaz assures him, “I am not asking for your heart, or your future. All I ask, is that you give me the chance to win your affection. And your trust.”

Shiro looks up at him and blinks his brown eyes free of water, “You know I trust you. And I… I like you. I do.”

“Then I might be late to my own courtship,” Ulaz jokes.

Shiro smiles, and his eyes crinkle. Ulaz likes the look of it.

“Okay,” Shiro says, “I accept. You can court me. We’ll see where this goes.”

Ulaz could praise the gods! Any god!

“I promise to be gentle,” Ulaz says, “I don’t want you to ever be uncomfortable.”

“I don’t know if I deserve that,” Shiro admits.

“You do,” Ulaz assures him.

Ulaz is still holding Shiro’s hand in his palms. Shiro’s hand is small, and his naked skin is soft. Ulaz would like to hold it longer, but Shiro needs rest.

Ulaz steps away, finally releasing Shiro’s hand. He sees Shiro flex his fingers, as if Shiro may be testing the sensation of Ulaz’s hands in his.

“I will take my leave,” Ulaz says, and in a bout of unconventionalism, confesses, “thank you for accepting my offer. I am… I am eager to prove myself.”  
  


* * *

  
Ulaz lays awake for a long time. His heart won’t settle, full to the brim with joy that Shiro has accepted his advances. His hands still feel the warmth of Shiro’s hand, and he curls his fingers over and over again. Yes, holding Shiro’s hand in his feels right. It feels like it is exactly what Ulaz’s hands were made for.


End file.
